Shikon No Tama Highschool
by SesshRinlove
Summary: modern day.The girls from Inuyasha are starting a new day at their new highschool. They all agree to focus on school not on boys, but when the guys come along everything change. Pairs: Sesshomaru/Rin Inuyasha/Kagome Miroku/Sango Koga/Ayame Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha
1. First Day

Four girls walking down the street to their new school.

"I'm so excited to be attending a new school" a young human girl said. She is 5'1" wearing a light blue dress with light blue heels. She had long black hair that stopped at the waist, and gorgeous brown eyes that brightened in the sunlight. Her name was Rin Nozaki and she was 15.

"I know Shikon No Tama is one of the best schools there is" said the wolf demon. She had two red pigtail, green eyes and she was 5'4". She was wearing a plain red t-shirt, blue jeans and red tennis shoes. Her name was Ayame Ishimura and she was 17.

"Yeah and the first school ever to allow humans and demons" said another human who was a demon slayer. she is 5'3", with brown hair that she kept in a ponytail. She had brown eyes, and she wore a purple shirt with black jeans and black shoes. Her name was Sango Enoki and she is also 17. "And I heard that the school is as big as a college."

There was one girl who was not happy about their new school. Her name was Kagome Higurashi she miko. She had black hair with brown eyes. She was 5'2" and she wore a green strapless dress with light green heels. She was 17.

"Hey Kagome what's wrong?" Asked Ayame.

"What? Oh its nothing, it's just my cousin and her friend all go to our new school." Kagome said.

"Oh shit I forgot about that" said Sango.

"Yeah me too I really don't want to run into those sluts" said Ayame.

"You said that right we're never going to drop panties just for some guy" said Rin.

"Let's all make an agreement that we're going to focus on school not on boys" said Kagome. They nodded in agreement.

AT SCHOOL

"Wow I can't believe that all of us have the same classes" said Rin.

"Yeah I'm so glad that I get to spend more time with you guys. Especially you Rin, I'm surprised that you didn't get any honors classes" said Kagome.

"I agree Rin your the smartest one out of all of us" said Sango.

"Come on guys I'm not that smart" said Rin.

"Yeah right you skipped two grades" said Ayame.

"Ugh guys look who's coming" said Sango.

They turned to see Kikyo Higurashi 17, 5'2" and her slutty friends Kanna Maita 17, 4'11" and Kagura Maita 17, 5'3".

"What do we have here my dear cousin and her little friends" said Kikyo.

"Oh shut up Kikyo" said Kagome.

"Wow is that how you talk to the people your related to" said Kagura.

"Only ones that are slut here is you Kikyo was the only one" said Kagome. Kikyo grew more angry.

"Well at least I can use my powers" said Kikyo.

"We all know that your powers have been weakening and I have been getting stronger day by day, so how about you shut the fuck up and move out the way" said Kagome. Then Kikyo and her friends left.

"What assholes" said Rin.

"You said it" said Sango. And they went to class.


	2. Meeting the Guys

The girls walk into their class just to find the people they were trying to stay away from. Kikyo, Kagura, and Kanna were all in their class.

Kikyo was sitting next to inu hanyō who had silver hair, amber eyes, and two dog ears. Kagome already knew who he was. His name was Inuyasha Takahashi, Kikyo 's boyfriend who she's been cheating on. She's only with him because his father owns the biggest company in all of Japan and owns the school they're in. He's 17, 5'8"and has a half brother name Sesshomaru who was sitting next to Kagura.

Sesshomaru was full inuyōkai. He had sliver hair and amber eyes, but two magenta on each cheek and a purple crescent moon. He was 6'2" and 17 years old. Kanna was sitting next to her sister.

"Hello class, we have new students today" the teacher said, "Please tell the class your names "

"Hi I'm Rin"

"Hey my name is Sango"

"Hi I'm Kagome"

"I'm Ayame"

"Alright I'll give you girls your seats. Rin sit next to Sesshomaru, Kagome next to Inuyasha, Sango next to Miroku, Ayame near Koga."

Miroku Handa: monk, 17, 5'6", black hair, indigo eyes

Koga Funaki: wolf yōkai, 17, 5'8", black hair, blue eyes

"I will call roll. Sango"

"Here"

"Koga"

"Yo"

"Miroku"

"I'm here and might I say all the girls are looking beautiful today"

sigh* "Kagome"

"Hey"

"Kikyo"

"..."but Kikyo didn't hear her because she was flirting with inuyasha

"Kikyo"

"Kikyo!"

"Oh here"

"Ayame"

"Hi"

"Kagura"

"Hello"

"Kanna"

"Hi Mrs.Takahashi"

"Hello Kanna, Inuyasha"

"Hey mom"

"Inuyasha"

"Whatever here"

"Sesshomaru"

" Hello Izayoi"

Then every thing went silent, the girls didn't know why but they weren't going to ask.

"So I'm Mrs.Takahashi your homeroom teacher and your music teacher and since first block has already started, we are going to have one of you come up and sing for us. How about one our new girls come up?"

"What about you Rin" said Kagome. "M-me" said Rin shyly.

"Yeah you have a beautiful voice" said Ayame.

"Alright Rin won't you come up and sing for us" said Izayoi.

"O-okay" said Rin

"What will you be singing for us?" said Izayoi.

"Um Akahitoha by Hatsune Miku." said Rin.

"Oh I love that song" said Izayoi, "I'll play music while you sing."

Rin took a deep breath and started singing

"Ahhh hirari maichiru"

She start off quite but began to sing louder.

"Kaze ni yuraide, hirari maichiru

Kimi no katagoshi ni akahitoha

Tada yorisoeba, wakariaeru to

Kanashimi wa sora ni kieru dake

Tsuki akari terashiteta

Tooku no fue no ne,

O-kagura taiko

Arifureta, shiawase wa,

Omoeba konnani suteki deshita

Itsuka hanasou,

Deaeta yorokobi

Awai itoshisa,

Shirazu ni ita"

Everyone was surprised by her voice; the girls said her voice was beautiful.

"Kaze ni yuraide, hirari maichiru

Kimi no katagoshi ni akahitoha

Tada yorisoeba, wakariaeru to

Kanashimi wa sora ni kieru dake

Odayaka ni semarikuru,

Kisetsu wa oboroge, sasoishi hokage

Tsumazuite, mayoinagara

Susundeyuku no mo warukunai yo

Ima o tadayoi, negai yo todoke to

Taeta inori o, kasaneru dake

Wasurerarenai omoide ga aru

Kimi no katagoshi sakura momiji

Tsuyoku hakanaku, sekai o umete

Kono ai o towa ni sasagu

Kaze ni yurete, hirari maichire

Yoyoi yamiyou akaku somete

Tada yorisotte dakareteitai

Kanashimi ga sora ni kieru made... "

At the end everyone was silent in astonishment but then everyone started clapping loudly . Everyone but Kikyo, Kagura, and Kanna.

"That was amazing Rin! How about you let your friends take the rest of the class off, so you guys know your way around the school." said Izayoi.

"Okay" she said.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, and Miroku would you please show these wonderful students around the school" said Mrs. Takahashi.

"Fine" they said.

 **In the hall**

"So how about we tell you guys our names. I'm Miroku and that's Koga, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha"

"Sup' I'm Sango, these are Kagome, Ayame, and Rin."

"How about we split up into groups since their are a lot us" said Inuyasha.

"Alright lets go then" said Rin.

Izayoi Takahashi: brown eyes, black hair, 5'4", son: Inuyasha;stepson: Sesshomaru; Husband/mate: Inu no Taisho

Song: Akahitoha by Megurine Luka


	3. SesshomaruRin

"speaking"

'thoughts'

 **'Sesshomaru's demon'**

 _'Rin's powers'_

 **Rin POV**

'Why is this guy so silent doesn't he talk' I got paired up with Sesshomaru I thought it would be cool but the silent is driving me crazy. Next thing I know he stop "How long have you been singing?" "Oh so you can talk" "Of course now answer my question" "Oh um I been singing since I can remember" I said with smile. "Why do you smile so much?" "Um I rather not say" 'He doesn't need to know the our past'

 **Sesshomaru POV**

'She look like she doesn't want to talk about it I'll change the subject' "How old are you?" "15" "How are you in a senior class?" "I skip two grades" "Hn" 'She smart, she beautiful, and she can sing and amazing scent she has what is that? cherry blossoms' then I heard my yōkai spoke **'Mate'** 'She is human and I hate humans 'My yōkai growled at me. "So are you a demon slayer?" "No, but Sango is why do ask? " "Because I don't sense any spiritual power and this only allow human that are monks, miko, demon slayers, or mated to demon. And I don't smell a mark so why you so special" **'You're scaring her, do you really want to scare our mate let me take over and-'** 'Shut up I know what I'm doing' **'I know you really I know can smell her fears'** 'I said shut up!' **'Fine and does mean that you don't care that she a human'** '...' **'Quiet know I see'**

Rin POV

'Oh no he on to me what should I do' _'Just tell him about power and not about your past plus you can trust and believe me'_ My elemental powers spoke to me 'Really alright if you say so' ' _yes it's fine'_ 'alright' "I'm an elemental" "A what?" "An elemental is a person that have the power of different elements but I'm the only one that six" "six?" "Yes, fire, water, earth, wind, light, and darkness, but I try not use my dark element" "Hn" "I'm the strongest there is and most people with my power are born dead, but I guess I got lucky" He look shocked for a second, but it went away. "There more us, but we live in a secret only the demon council knows about us or we tell people that we trust" "So you trust me?" "Well my elemental powers told me to tell you, so can I trust you not to tell anyone " "Yes, because you are my mate" "mate?" 'Is that why you said I should trust him' _'Yep, but I didn't expect him to tell you so early'_

Sesshomaru POV

'Oh shit' **'Good going now she really going to leave us'** 'Shut up' " I don't think we should tell anyone" she said," right now I mean" "Why? " "Because me and my friends agree not to focus on boys, but on school, so I think it should be a good idea not to tell" "Alright we won't tell any one" 'She accepted it so easily' **'She perfect'** 'Indeed I think I'm going to enjoy this, but we need to see how her powers work' **'I agree'** "Would you mind letting me see your powers" "No not at all I would love to show you my powers, but it has to be somewhere private" "Then come to my place after school" "Okay but I have to make an excuse so my friends won't find out" "Alright" Then I show her around the school.


	4. InuyashaKagome

"Speaking"

'thoughts'

 **'Inuyasha's demon'**

 **Kagome POV**

'Why does he keep looking at me?'

"Hey what's your problem" I said.

"Huh oh sorry it just, you look like my girlfriend"

This made me angry because everyone says that me and Kikyo look like each other. Sometimes people say that we look more like twins then cousins, but I would rather die then be twins with that slut.

"If you ever say I look like that whore again I will kill you."

"Hey what's your problem and that's my girlfriend your talking about. Who do you think you are to talk about her that way?"

Yes, me and Inuyasha never met before because Kikyo doesn't want me around him for whatever reason. I don't care.

"I'm Kagome, and like I said I'm Kikyo's cousin"

"Then why haven't i seen you before?"

"Maybe because your girlfriend likes to lie and keep secrets from you. Oh like the fact that she's cheating on you"

"She is not cheating on me!"

'Look like he's been told this before. Wow this guy is completely clueless'

 **Inuyasha POV**

'Ugh why does everyone say that'

 **'cause it's true'**

'You too!'

 **'We both know it. Don't act like you don't smell the scent of another male, plus she's not your mate'**

'Then who is my mate?'

 **'The girl standing next to you '**

'What!'

I stopped where I was.

"Is everything alright?" she said.

"Um yeah"

'You're kidding right. You're telling me that Kikyo isn't my mate, but her cousin'

 **'Yep'**

'Oh that's just great, this is such bullshit'

 **'So when are you going to tell her?'**

'I'm not'

 **'What'**

'I only love Kikyo'

 **'You are an idiot! If you don't claim your mate, something bad will happen'**

 **'Now do you understand? Do you really want to let sonething terrible happen to an innocent person?'**

'But I love Kikyo'

 **'We'll let your instincts decide that'**

"Hey are you alright you've been very quite and making a scary face" she said.

"eh I'm fine just let's go" I said.

"Oh so you hurry up and go back to Kikyo."

"What its to you idiot"

"Will it kill you to use my name?"

"Fine Kagome! Let's go!"

'I can't believe this girl is my mate'

 **Kagome POV**

'This guy is a total jerk, but why do I fill he's really a nice guy. I must be crazy theres no way this guy is nice. I'm starting to think him and Kikyo are made for each other.'

Then I realize that he was already far ahead.

"Hey wait up!"

"eh you walk too slow"

'Ugh I was right'


	5. MirokuSango

**Sango POV**

"Hentai!" I yell and slap the guy in the face leaving a red mark on his face. Just a few minutes ago he was being a gentleman and then he gropes my ass! This guy is a real pervert, I guess I'll have no trouble breaking the deal me and my friends made. I mean seriously this guy is supposed to be a monk, but he's a pervert. Ugh I got to keep my guard up when I'm around this pervert.

"Oh please forgive me my hand is cursed" he said.

"Yeah right a cursed hand, like I'm going to believe a terrible excuse like that "

"But it's true. Whenever I see a beautiful girl such as yourself my hand just moves on its own"

'Ugh does he really think I'm an idiot, but wait! Did he call me beautiful? Iie I'm not going fall his trap. He can just go to hell.' I keep walking and look around.

 **Miroku POV**

'Wow that a first. Usually when I touch a girl butt they don't care. But she different. She feisty one, prideful, and sexy. She has a perfect figure, maybe I should ask her out.' "Hey you wanna go out" "No" 'That was a quick answer's "Why not" "You touch my ass and expect me to go on date with you! You must be out of your mind!" "Okay okay take it easy" Then I can up with an idea. I grab her hand and look her in the eyes. "My dearest Sango you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met" I could see the blush on her face so I decided to do my favorite words that I know that it would "Sango" I grab her hand "Would you mind bearing my children" "Oh Miroku" said she in a sweet voice. "How girls have told that line to" I felt sweat drop 'This is going to be harder then I thought'

Sango POV

'This really think that I'm going to fall for his little tricks then he dead wrong I just hope the girls are alright I will protect my friends'


	6. KogaAyame

"Speaking"

'Thinking,

 ** _'Koga's demon'_**

 _'Ayame's demon'_

Ayame POV

'OK is it just me or is this dude staring at me?' Me and my friends split up into groups with these guys. I end up with this guy named Koga and he's a wolf yōkai like me, but I feel so drawn to him somehow.

 _' Isn't it obvious?'_ I hear my demon speak to me.

'Isn't what?'

 _'He's your mate'_

'What?'

 _'Was going to tell you when you kept looking at him in class'_

'I was not looking at him'

 _'Yeah right you didn't realize it until after Rin finished singing'_

'OK maybe I was staring at him, but him being my mate, that's insane'

 _'No it's not, so stop lying to yourself'_

'But that involves me breaking my promise with my friends and I don't want to do that'

 _'I know but you know what will happen if you don't accept your mate. Don't worry they'll understand'_

'You sure?'

 _'Positive'_

'Then OK'

 _'Good, but we have to wait until he comes to you' _

'Got it'

Koga POV

"Hey if you keep spacing out like that you're going to run into something" I said.

"Oh um thanks" she replied.

"No problem I wouldn't want a pretty girl like you to get hurt" She blushes when I say that.

'This girl is going to be too easy to sleep with'

 ** _'I wouldn't mind sleeping with this girl'_**

'Hey demon I haven't heard from you in a long time what's up?'

 ** _'Well I want to tell you that this girl is very special'_**

'Special? What do you mean?'

 ** _'I mean she's our mate'_**

'Are you serious?'

 ** _'Yes and I'm pretty sure that her yōkai has already told her that. You two are destined to be mates'_**

'Wow I never would have thought that I'll meet my mate like this. Well at least she's a full-blooded yōkai and the same kind as me, but I'm kind of disappointed, I was a little interested in that Kagome girl'

 ** _'Well forget about her because this girl is your mate'_**

'Yeah I know. It's very bad to reject a mate'

 ** _'Yet we don't want bad things to happening'_**

'That's for sure. So when do we make our move?'

 ** _'I'll tell you when the time is right'_**


	7. Lunch with the Girls

"Speaking"

'Thought'

 **Normal POV**

At lunch the girls got their food and sat down at a table.

"How was the tour with you guys because mine was terrible" said Kagome taking a bite of her rice.

"What happened?" asked Ayame while eating a steak.

"Well it was going good, but then he had to say I look like Kikyo" complained Kagome.

"Oh shit we know how much you hate that" said Sango.

"Yeah and then we get into this big argument and we stop talking to each other" She said.

"Wow" said Rin eating her sandwich.

"Yeah I hope you guys' tour guide was better than mine"

"Sesshomaru was nice"

"Really I hear Kikyo was talking to her slut friends that he was cold hearted and cruel" Kagome said.

"He wasn't like that with me" Rin said while blushing.

"Oh my god please tell me you don't have a crush on him" said Sango.

"Remember our deal" Kagome reminded.

"I know. I'm not going to fall for him"

"Good" Ayame said.

"So how were your tour guys, Ayame? Sango?" Asked Rin.

"Well my guide was a pervert" Sango said with an angered expression while taking a bite of her sushi.

"What!" yelled Kagome.

"Yeah. First he was a gentleman but he got up and groped my butt" she explained.

"Gross! really?" Asked Ayame.

"And he said his hand was cursed. Cursed hand my ass"

"Did he really think he could trick you with that stupid excuse?" Questioned Rin.

"And not just that he asked me to bear his children Ugh"

"Oh my Kamisama" said Kagome.

"Yeah I guess that deal is going to be easy for me" said Sango.

"Yeah that's for sure, so Ayame it's your turn" said Rin.

"Well" said Ayame.

"Well what? What happened? Did he do something because if he did I swear-"

"What! No I just..." Ayame mumbled.

"I just what?" Kagome asked.

"I just think he's a nice guy" Ayame stuttered out.

"Oh... well thats good" said Rin.

'I can't let them find out. Not now' Rin and Ayame thought.


	8. Lunch with the Guys

"Speaking"

'Thought'

 **Normal POV**

The guys went to a family restaurant for lunch.

"K-Kikyo is not a hoe! " said Inuyasha.

"Uhh yes she is don't you see her with all those guys around her" said Koga

"That means nothing! So what she with all those other guys that means she just friendly"

"Yeah a little too friendly. I know you can smell all those men on her. You just don't want to emit it" said Koga

"Shut up Koga you don't know nothing about her!"

"Koga right Inuyasha. Your girlfriend is not the pure priestess you think she is" said Miroku.

"Not you too Miroku. First my yōkai, and now you guys."

"Your yōkai spoke to about her being hoe and still won't believe it your more stupid them I thought." said Koga.

"If your yōkai said that she is what she is then listen" said Sesshomaru, "and it means that she is not your mate so don't waste time with her."

"Shut up Sesshomaru you don't anything and don't about mates because we know that you haven't found one yet" said Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru smirked and said "I have found her"

"Wait Sesshomaru you a mate who is she cause I want meet her and tell how bad I feel for her since with you" said Inuyasha.

"That is none of your business 'little brother' " said Sesshomaru.

"Yeah don't get angry because you haven't found your yet" said Koga.

"Oh shut up Koga you haven't found your mate and who said found her yet" said Inuyasha.

"Just for you to know I have found my mate and what mean when said 'who said found her yet' " said Koga.

"Well I found my mate also, baka" said Inuyasha.

"Wow so you all found y'all mates and Inuyasha please tell me that your mate is NOT Kikyo" said Miroku.

All the guys looked at Inuyasha.

"No, it not her" said Inuyasha disappointed.

Miroku and Koga sighed of relief "Thank kami don't want you be with cheater your whole life"

"How many times do I have to tell you guys Kikyo is not of a cheater!" yelled Inuyasha. He yelled so loud that everyone that was in the restaurant looked at their table.

"Calm down Inuyasha. There nothing get mad about. If Kikyo isn't your mate then who is" said Miroku.

"I don't have to tell you nothing" said Inuyasha.

"Just tell us mutt" said Koga.

"Why should I mangy wolf. You didn't tell us who your mate was" said Inuyasha.

"He does have a point Koga," said Miroku "I know how about you guys give one hint who your mates."

"Fine" said Inuyasha.

"Okay" said Koga.

"That just leave Sesshomaru" said Miroku.

"Hn" said Sesshomaru.

"I'll take that as a yes." said Miroku "Alright give out your hints"

"It one of the new girls" the three guys said.

"Wow which ones is it" ask Miroku.

"Hey! You said one hint" yelled Inuyasha.

"Okay Okay, but at least tell me it not Sango" said Miroku.

"What she your new target" said Koga.

"Um maybe" said Miroku.

"No she's not" the guys said.

"sigh Thank Kami" said Miroku "so let me ask again which girls are your mate."

"sigh fine mine is Ayame" said Koga.

"Heh alright mine is Kagome" said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha what is it with you and miko" said Sesshomaru.

"Also Kikyo and Kagome smell related plus looked alike" said Koga.

"They're cousin" said Inuyasha.

"Wow how is that going to work" said Miroku.

"I don't know, but I'll figure something out" said Inuyasha.

"So wait if mine Ayame and the mutt's is Kagome and we already said that Sango wasn't none of our mate, so that means Sesshomaru-" Koga was interrupted by Sesshomaru.

"It Rin" said Sesshomaru "my mate is Rin"

Then Inuyasha started to laugh "Hahaha so THE Sesshomaru the demon who despite humans is destined to mate with one that hilarious" said Inuyasha still laughing.

"Wait do the girls know about being mates" asked Miroku.

"Mine should know I don't have say anything since we're demons" said Koga.

"What about you Inuyasha" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha stop laughing "No haven't said anything about it"

"And why not mutt you afraid that she won't want be your mate" said Koga.

"No ya mangy wolf I'll make move went I want to" said Inuyasha.

"Ooookkkkaaaay what about you Sesshomaru" asked Miroku.

"Rin knows. Unlike my brother when I see my mate I make move soon as I see her. And she said that she wants to keep a secret it her and her little friends made a deal that they won't focus on guys" said Sesshomaru.

"Yeah right like some stupid promise is going to keep them from dating guys" said Inuyasha.

"Wait I've been thinking doesn't this school only allowed humans with spiritual power or demon slayers" said Koga.

"It does" said Miroku.

"Then how did Rin get in" said Koga.

"Yeah your right how did she get in" said Inuyasha.

"There must be something special about her" said Koga.

Sesshomaru knew he had to do something our they'll suspect something of Rin. Sesshomaru looked at his watch and said "We should get going lunch is almost over" then he paid the bill and walked out the restaurant. The looked at the time and see that Sesshomaru was right so the ran out of restaurant.

'I'd promise Rin that I'll keep her secret and I tend to keep it' Sesshomaru thought while driving back to school.


	9. Project 1

**Normal POV**

Lunch was over and the girls were going back to class. While walking to back to class the girls ran into the guys. "Hey girls how are you doing" said Miroku.

"Stay away from us ya hentai" said Sango. A sweat drop off Miroku face.

"Sango please don't be like that" said Miroku.

"Be like what" said Sango.

"Like you don't want me" said Miroku. Next thing you know there was a slap and Miroku on ground with red mark on his face.

"Ow you're feisty one my dear Sango" said Miroku, "I like a girl who take charged."

"Ugh" Sango groaned.

Everyone walk into their history class. Their history teacher was Myoga a flea demon he's run when there danger, but he's knowledgeable.

"Hello class today I will assign you a project on the feudal era. You will work in group of two or three and will assign them. Group one Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyo. Group two Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kagura. Group three Miroku, Sango, Kanna. Group four Koga and Ayame." After Myoga assigned all the groups he gave them a specific event that happened in the feudal era.

 **Inuyasha POV**

'Why the fuck is happening. What did this have to happen is this a punishment from God or something. What did I ever do to deserve this. My future mate and girlfriend who are cousin that hate each other are working with me in project. Oh I hope that this just nightmare.'

 **Kagome POV**

'There no way in hell that I'm going to be in a group with that bitch ass cousin of mine and her stupid jerk boyfriend. Hopefully my next class will be better.'

 **Kikyo POV**

'Yeah I'm in group Inuyasha, but my stupid bitch cousin is going to ruin everything if tell Inuyasha that been sleeping with Naraku. Wait why I'm worried, I have Inuyasha warped around my finger and he such an idiot that he wouldn't believe her even if she showed him a picture and the only reason I'm with him is because he's rich'

 **Sango POV**

'I can't believe that I'm in a group with that hentai. He better not try anything because if he does I will kill him. And Kanna I'm not really worried about her even though she Kagura's sister, she is nicer.'

 **Miroku POV**

'I can't believe that I'm in a group with my dear Sango this is a dream come true, but I have to keep Kanna busy so we can have some alone time.'

 **Rin POV**

'Wow I can't believe that I'm in with Sesshōmaru who is to be my mate but Kagura in the group also and I hear from Kagome that she as bad as Kikyo and is Sesshōmaru's ex who still in love with him. Well I better be careful'

 **Sesshōmaru POV**

'It's looks that fate has come my way to bring me and my mate group. I just have to figure out how to keep Kagura away so have some privacy.'

 **Kagura POV**

'Ugh why did that brat have be in the same group as me and Sesshōmaru. It won't be hard to get rid of her, she only human and she probably thinks she all that because she skipped a few grades. And I bet that Sesshōmaru doesn't want her anyway because everyone knows that Sesshōmaru hate humans.'

 **Kōga POV**

'Heh funny fate work don't it. I'm the only you has alone with my mate while those guy have drama to deal with. Especially Sesshomaru and Inuyasha they got most drama. Sesshomaru's group has his future mate and his crazy bitchy ex. And Inuyasha he's worse. He has his girlfriend and future mate that are cousins who hate each other. Inuyōkai have the worse luck.'

 **Ayame POV**

'Yay I'm in a group with my mate, but I'm worried about my friends they're in group with those whores. I hope they'll be okay


	10. Project 2

**Normal POV**

The third block was over and was time to go their next class which was Sex Ed/Health. The teacher was Ms.Keade. She was an old human woman was 63 years old with gray hair. She was a kind woman, but she gave a lot of work even though it was easy.

"Good afternoon class," Ms.Keade said.

"Good afternoon," said the class.

"Today I have a project," Ms.Keade said.

The class sigh since most of them already had projects.

"Don't worry it easy" Kaede started to explain, "since you'all are Lucky to have an equal number of boys and girls, you and another person from the opposite gender will act like a married couple for the whole semester. I will give a paper for what is required."

"Do we get to choose our partner?" said Kagura looking at Sesshomaru, but turn away in disgust.

"No I have assigned your partner, then this will be good since we have an even of boys and girls."

The class groans not liking the fact that they didn't know who they were getting pair up with.

"Look on the broad to see who your working with."

Everyone got up to see who were they're with.

Koga/Ayame

Miroku/Sango

Inuyasha/Kagome

Seshomaru/Rin

Naraku/Kikyo

Kohaku/Kanna

Renkotsu/Kagura

'It's going a lot of drama this year,' everyone thought.


	11. The Past

The last bell rang, school was finally over,it was time to head home. The girls about to get in Kagome's car when guys came up to them.

"Hey do you guys want come me and my brother's house to work on the projects" said Inuyasha, "our old man had kept a lot books from the feudal era."

"Um okay I guess we'll just follow you guys then" Rin answers.

"Just for you girls to know Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna are coming also" said Koga who was little worry because he know that the girls don't like each other.

'Great' the girls thought.

"It's fine we do need to work on our together" said Sango with a fake smile.

"So there no problem" said Miroku.

"No problem at all" said Ayame who also had a fake smile on her face.

"Well we better get going" said Inuyasha.

Girl followed the guys to Takahashi brothers' house.When they got there the girls were shocked the knew Takahashi we're rich but this rich there house look like a castle had at least 4 story and it had an amazing garden with different types of flowers.

"Your is house huge" said Rin.

"Huge is understatement enormous is more like" said Sango.

"Come you guys our house is that big" said Inuyasha. The girls look at him like he was crazy. "Come let's head inside."

They walk inside and boy the girls were more amazed with inside than the outside. It had extraordinaire paintings of dog demons on the wall, a curve staircase, and huge mural on ceiling of the feudal era demon war. It was incredible the girls felt like the were in a whole new world until reality hit.

"You girls look like little kids in candy store" they heard a voice that sounded all too familiar. They turn around to see Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna or what the girls like to call them the Three Ks bitches. The first thing Kikyo does is go Inuyasha and start kissing all over him.

"Um excuse me shouldn't we start on the projects" said Kagome.

"Oh yeah" said Inuyasha pulling away from Kikyo "let's head to the library".

"You have your own library" said Ayame.

"Yeah what of it " said Inuyasha.

"Let's all spilt up in our groups and get to work."

In the Library

 **Rin POV**

'Ugh I hate this Sesshomaru just being quite and Kagura giving me a death stare. Come Rin think of something to say.' "So what was our topic" said Rin.

"The demon war" said Sesshomaru.

"Um shouldn't we get a book to help us" I said trying start a conversation.

"Yes you are right. Kagura go look for book" said Sesshomaru or more like ordered.

"Huh why do I have to do why can't Rin do it" Kagura complained.

"Because Rin has never been here before and we will never project start if she does." said Sesshomaru this time with anger in his voice.

"It's ok I can try to look for it" I said.

"No, Kagura go get a book" said Sesshomaru.

"But-"

"Go get the book" cutting Kagura off sounding even more angry. Kagura went to go get the book.

"Um Sesshomaru, it would of been alright for me to get the book." I said

"Was trying to get rid of her. She look like she was going to kill you and I was not going to allow that you are my future mate after all" said Sesshomaru.

"Hey don't say that out loud what if someone will hear you" I said looking around to see if someone was there.

"Don't worry I'm keeping my promise there is no one that can hear us" said Sesshomaru.

"What about Kagura" I ask.

"She already down three aisles plus she's a wind demon which means she doesn't have good ear like I do."

'Wow he is keeping his promise look like Sesshomaru a man of his word. But now that no one around do we talk about the mating even though I don't want touch on the subject cuz I know that mating involves SEX.'

"Mate you're blushing what are you thinking about" Sesshomaru whispered in my ear.

I was shocked I was too caught up in thought that I didn't notice that Sesshomaru was sitting next to me and VERY close.

"Um well I-I was thinking um" I was trying to figure out what to say " I thinking where Kagura with that book"

"The Demon war books are on the other side on the library which means she went the wrong way"

" Really than I should go and tell her" I try to get but Sesshomaru pull me so hard that I landed in his lap if faces weren't close before the are now.

"Rin don't try to change the subject and don't you dare lie to me" he moved closer towards my ear and whisper "cause I know when you lying and I will punish you if you do" I gasp as he started nibbling on my ear I feel my body heat up "now Rin I'm ask what we're you thinking about" I could feel his hand raising on my leg going under my dress.

'Oh my Kamisama this can't be happening I want to pull away but it feels so good' I was so lost in thought and feeling that I didn't realize how far Sesshomaru's hand has gotten. I started to him rub on "sacred place". I bit back my moan cause no one to hear us.

"Rrriinn answer the question" he nib on my ear some more.

"I-I was, I was th-thinking about *gasp*" next thing I knew I felt Sesshomaru put a finger inside me "Ses-Sesshomaru please stop what someone see us"

"What are you talking about Rin I'm just waiting for to answer me" Sesshomaru said and started moving his finger.

'Omg omg omg he really making so hard not to moan. Oh feels so good.' Then he stop why did he stop. He put back in my original seat. I look at him.

"Kagura coming back you should probably fix yourself" said Sesshomaru. I started fixing my clothes. Then I realize that is probably red than a tomato and if Kagura saw me she would know something up and go crazy.

"Where your bathroom" I said

He turn looked at me and smirked "Turn left three doors down on your right side" I nodded and went the direction he told me.

"Sesshomaru I just realized wait where is she never mind I realized we don't need a book because you were in the war" Kagura had came back I was thinking about what she just but I couldn't let her see so went the bathroom.

'Ok third on the right, third on the right, third- oh here it is' I enter bathroom or was it I mean I did have a tub that was the of a pool , glass door shower, and the a sink with a long counter top. 'Whoa this is amazing' I thought then I look in the mirror I look like a mess. My face was so red, my hair look crazy, even though I try to fix my clothes some it still looked messy. 'Ugh stupid Sesshomaru this is all his fault'

 _'Well you were enjoying it'_ said Michiko

'Where were you when all this was happening'

 _'Well I was also didn't want Sesshomaru to what he was doing'_

'Also!? I didn't him do that'

 _'Well that not want you were saying in your head'_

'Well I don't why was feeling like that'

 _'He's your mate you know that when a mates both accept being together they can't help but to that'_

'But he hasn't even mark me yet'

 _'It's part of the process that Sesshomaru said he will tell you about the mating'_

'Yeah but it's going to weird talking about it'

 _'Maybe or maybe not you haven't even try yet'_

'Yeah you're right I just have to talk to Sesshomaru it's going to have happen'

 _'Yeah and are you going to talk what Kagura said in the library before left'_

'Oh yeah she did say that Sesshomaru was in the demon war which I'm not really bother by it he is a demon after all'

 _'Yep, you want to head back'_

'Nah not yet'

 **Back in the library**

 **Sesshomaru POV**

'Dear kami where is Rin she needs to come back already. Kagura is really getting on my nerves to point that I want to kill her.'

 **'I told you not to sleep with but didn't listen now she follows us around like some pup'**

'Shut up demon you're not help'

 **'I have name remember it's Haruko'**

'That doesn't matter right now'

"Sesshomaru why are you ignoring me" whinnied Kagura who was clingy on to my arm.

"Kagura let go of me"

"But–"

"Let go" she finally let go my arm.

'Dear kami what do to deserve this'

'Almost embarrassing our mate'

'That was you'

 **'Technically it was you sense we are the same person and you were thinking about doing that all day'**

 **'Ha I win now I have a plan to get rid a Kagura'**

'Won't people have questions'

 **'I'm not talking about killing her even it not such a bad idea. I thinking tell her to leave since you and Rin have to work on the other project. And she not going to say no you're one of most frightening demon out'**

'Hm that will work'

"Kagura"

"Yes" looking extra excited.

"Get out"

The smile left her face "What"

"I don't repeat myself. Me and Rin have to work on other project and so do you. You don't want to fail on your last do you"

"Fine I'll leave but you have to promise me that we will have some alone time"

"Fine so be it"

"Yeah. Well I'll be going now" then Kagura was on her way.

 **'Why did you promise her that you are going to have sex with her even though you found your mate'**

'I promise her alone time I never promise her sex'

 **'Smart. Now it time to find are mate'**

 **Bathroom**

 **Rin POV**

'I think about time that I head back' I was about to hop off the counter when another door open that I thought was the toilet.

"Rin"

"Sesshomaru! Why didn't you knock"

" Considering this my bathroom and you are my mate I see no point of knocking" Sesshomaru walk up closer.

"Stop. Don't come any closer"

"Why" Sesshomaru continued to walk closer.

"Because you're going to start doing what did the library"

"No Rin I'm going finish what started. You know Rin one good thing about being a Inu-Daiyōkai is that we smell when our mates are horny." Sesshomaru was now in front of me pushing himself between legs bring his face closer to mine.

'Help! Michiko help me'

 _'Do you really want this stop'_

'Yes help me without using my powers I don't want to hurt him'

 _'Fine fine just ask him about what Kagura said'_

'Oh yeah that will work'

"Um Kagura said that you were in the demon war were you planning on telling later"

"Yes but that doesn't matter right now"

Sesshomaru lift my chin up bring his face closer like was going to kiss me.

"What mean it doesn't matter" pulling myself away from him and hop off the counter "Of course it matters I'm your future mate I should know these things right away"

"Rin we only known each other for a day"

"So I told that was a elemental that the biggest secret that I have"

"And I told you that you are my mate"

"That not a secret like demons elementals can sense who there mate is too"

" Rin I sound like you are trying change the subject so you won't have to do anything things sexual with me"

"Um"

"Rin if you didn't want to just say so I would stop"

"Oh"

"Plus I was just teasing you anyways I was about to do anything"

"What! Th-th-then what was that in the library"

"I lost control of my demon for a moment it won't happen again"

"If you say so"

"Come on"

"Come on where"

"To my room you want to told me you want to know about me being in the demon and I think told you that I want to know about your about powers"

"Ok" Sesshomaru walk through the door he came in before and I followed him. Turn out the behind the door was a bedroom Sesshomaru's bedroom.

'That what Sesshomaru meant when he said it's his bathroom.' And Sesshomaru bedroom was amazing the bathroom was big but his bedroom was bigger. (A/N I really don't want to go in the details of what Sesshomaru's room look like and that goes for all the other rooms so use your imagination.)

We sat on his bed. "So you first" I said.

"Alright. As you know I am a Daiyokai one of the most strongest yokai. This means I'm immortal and I have live since the feudal era. My father is Toga but then he was known as Inu no Taisho."

"Wait THE Inu no Taisho who was the Lord of Western Lands of the Feudal Era also known as the strongest Daiyokai"

"Yes"

"So not only does your father own one of the most richest and biggest company in the world, own the greatest school in Japan, he also is the Lord of the West."

"Yes"

"Wow that is amazing"

"If you think so. Then there my mother Inukimi who was the Lady of The West"

"Was"

"Yes, my parents relationship was fully political. They had to be together to make full blooded heir"

"You then how did Inuyasha come to be"

"Well one day my father was on a mission but he didn't come for few days we assumed that he was injured but we couldn't help him it's against Daiyokai pride so we left him but what we didn't know was he ran into a young human woman she was a princess of village near the border of western lands. She tend to my father injuries, gave him food, and had long conversation with each other. After a couple of days they fell in love and after that my father secretly met her after she became pregnant. That was Izayoi who Inuyasha's mother.Then my mother found out she felt betrayed so she left and took me with her. I live with her for a long time she taught me to hate human. And one day I had to go with my father because he was about go to war. The reason was that the other demons thought that my father had gotten weak since fell in love with human and had a half breed child."

"That was the demon war but I thought the demon war started because disagreement with Lord of West and the East."

"That what's in textbooks but it's not all wrong the east and the west have never gotten along so it was a part of reason of the war but not the main. After 5 years the war ended, we won of course and father made agreement with demon council that I would live with my father,Izayoi, Inuyasha I hated the idea of me living with them. Then my father mated her which took the title of Lady of the West from my mother which made me even more angry. All I could think about was how my father betrayed my mother and I did say and do some horrible things to my stepmother and Inuyasha. But no matter how mean was to Izayoi she was always kind to me and one day I ask her why she was and she said that she didn't want me to forget the love of a mother I was surprised when she said because my mother never visited me I thought it was because my father banned her but he didn't. He told her that if she want to visit me she could but I like said she never did. After a while Izayoi began to grow on me and we got people think I hate her but I don't. And with Inuyasha we fight because one we are brothers and two he's an idiot."

"You had pretty rough life, but there some else I what ask"

"Go right ahead"

"Why are you in high school when are over 1000 of years old"

"Because when a demon doesn't have a mate or at least had a child when reach a certain age our life restarts to when we are children"

"Wow that must suck"

"You get use to it but enough about me it your turn"

"Ok well I already told that I'm a rare elemental but I'm more rare than what I told you. When I told that there was more of us I lied I'm actually the only one left of my kind. All the other were kill off."

"I thought you said the demon council knows about you they are suppose to protect you."

"They did protect us but there was a surprise attack by the human which was my fault"

"Rin what do you mean it your fault"

"Well the elemental lived in a village separated from the humans and we were not allowed to leave alone for safety reason one day I broke that rule I was very young and curious I just want to see how human lived so I snuck out during the night to a town it was more modern than my village so I walked around. Then ran into to someone they were mostly drunk they try to grab me I didn't have good control of my powers back then I accidentally hurt the man with my powers and whole bunch of people saw they started crowding around me to see what I was I got scared and my powers when off again. I ran back home to my family but didn't know was being followed they attack our village saying "kill the monster" they kill everyone and burn our village to the ground some how I got away. And when I got back their was no one left" my voice started breaking down and I started to cry "I was all my fault and all I could think about was why did everyone suffer from my mistakes"

"I had no idea that you when through something like that"

"Well you and the girls are the only ones who knows"

"Where do you live"

"In my old village it's not far"

"You stay there alone" I nodded "Why not stay with one of your friends"

"Because I'm afraid of the same happening twice even they insists with me staying with them"

"Well does the council know you're alive"

I shook my head "when they saw the village was destroyed I guess they thought that everyone was gone"

"I'm going tell my father about this"

"Wait no why would you do that"

"My father is now part of the council he can help and none of our friends will know"

But what we didn't know was someone listening to our conversation a person that would ruin everything.

 **Sesshomaru POV**

"I'm going to talk to my father you can stay here" i said

"Ok" I left out of my room and when to my father study.

 **In Toga Office**

"Father"

"Hello son I do believe you're supposed to knock before entering"

"There no time for that I need to talk to you"

"So do I"

There was a knock on the door "Come in"

A maid came in "Um milord i went to go get Sesshomaru-sama but all in his room was a human girl- oh Sesshomaru-sama you are ready here I just go back to work" the maid left and closed the door.

"Really Sesshomaru another girl I swear you and your brother need hurry up mate all these girls leaving from your bedroom and that exactly what I want to talk you about-"

"That is my future mate father and we haven't had sex yet"

"Wait are you serious. That great news now that left is Inuyasha"

"Inuyasha has found his mate also"

"Really please don't tell me it's Kikyo"

"No it's not. It's her cousin and they are the complete opposite"

"I have to talk about that with Inuyasha"

"But first I need to tell you something"

"What is there else to tell you found your mate their nothing left to talk about and I can't believe that she's human"

"She not just any human"

"Well is she priest or demon slayer or she a half demon and it just one those days.

"No father I dont if heard of it she a elemental"

"What but they are extinct"

"She the only one left"

"That impossib- wait minute"

"Did you remember something father"

"There no way. Sesshomaru does she have black hair, big brown eyes and have six elements powers"

"Yes but how would know that"

" Is her name Rin Nozaki"

"Yes, father how do you know this"

"Sesshomaru your mate is more important than you think"

"What do you mean"

"Your mate is the daughter of Akio and Aimi Nozaki the Lord and Lady of all elementals"

"What"

"And by your reaction she didn't tell you"

"I'm going to talk to her about it"

"Sesshomaru don't rush her maybe reason why she didn't tell you just be patient"

"Alright. How do you know Rin's parents?"

"I'll tell you later on. Just be happy that you found a mate and when you see Inuyasha tell him to come see me I want hear about his mate as well"

"Yes father" I left my father office and headed back to my room.

 **Normal POV**

"Hey Sesshomaru how was talk with your father"

"It's was fine"

"Sesshomaru getting late I should be getting home"

"Rin I'm not letting go back to that place by yourself"

"Oh it's ok I don't sleep there all the time sometimes the girls have me stay with them but I don't stay long. So don't worry I'm spending the night at Kagome's house"

"Alright" They went downstairs to see all their friends very upset.

"What's up with you guys" said Rin

"We don't wanna talk about it" they all said. After that everyone went home just to go to another long day at school.

 **A/N I'm so sorry I've haven't updated but to make up for it I gave you a long chapter and a little lime you guys deserve it. For the next few chapters it just be everyone POV of this day so you'll figure out why everyone was so mad at end. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the rest to come.**


	12. Author Note

**PLZ READ THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT CUZ IM GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE AND ONLY ONCE**

 **Hey guys I just that my might updating cuz I just started school. So i just clear some stuff up I love my the love people who my story and enjoy reading you guys are amazing but there some HATERS that just really are getting on my nerves. Now I'm not mad about people who are giving me more advices on my story like on my spelling or grammar or explain something very well I'm not mad you cuz it help me write my story. This is my very first fanfic so I might mess up a lot bit. Now to the HATERS excuse my language to all my amazing readers. So here I go I DONT GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU GOT TO SAY. LIKE IF YOU DONT LIKE MY STORY WHY FUCK ARE READING AND YOU DONT HAVE TO LEAVE COMMENTS STAY THAT FUCK AWAY FROM MY COMMENT SECTION. I DONT WHY PEOPLE THINK OK TO CRITICIZE SOMEONE WORK LIKE ITS GOING TO MAKE PEOPLE FEEL GOOD ABOUT THEMSELVES. I DONT NEED THAT I'VE BEEN BULLYING BEFORE AND JUST GOT OVER MY DEPRESSION SO I NEED SOMEONE MOTHERFUCKERS WHO HIDE BEHIND THE NAME GUEST AND SAY THEY DONT LIKE HOW CHANGE A CHARACTER OR PAIRINGS THAT I USE IF DONT READ IT AND DONT LEAVE NO COMMENT. IF YOU DONT LIKE HOW CHANGE CHARACTERS I SUGGEST YOU STOP READING FANFICS CUZ THAT ALL THAT PEOPLE DO IN FANFICS ITS MAKE HAVE IT OWN CREATIVITY. IF YOU LIKE DONT LIKE THE PAIRINGS WHY CLICK THE FUCK YOU ON STORY I SAY WHO IM PAIRING IN THE SUMMARY WHY DO YOU HAVE TO CLICK ON MY DAMN STORY AND LEAVE FUCKING COMMENT. HOW YOU MAKE YOUR OWN DAMN STORY AND MAKE IT THE WAY YOU WANT TO BE AND THEN YOU SEE A HATE COMMENT AND YOU'LL SEE HOW I FUCKING FEEL. Ok I'm done enjoy the rest of story and FUCK YOU HATERS CUZ I DONT GIVE NO FUCKS HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT MY STORY.**


	13. AN 2

Oh I'm also most forgot just because I love you I'm going to let you guys choose the next pairing, why they mad at the end of the last chapter and maybe a title I'll come up with rest now I will credit to the person who gave the best idea. So give me what you got and I love you guys. Plus I need y'all help bc I'm going to focus more on school and I'm going to have a lot writer block. You give me your suggestions here I also have this story Wattpad you do it there or my ig which aye_happy


End file.
